


The Middle

by rusherNparadise



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusherNparadise/pseuds/rusherNparadise
Summary: Based off of the song "The Middle" by Maren Morris & Zedd, I got inspired and decided to write a fic about Frank and his girl in an argument.





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! Apparently is been about 5 months since I've attempted to write something, so this is way overdue. I can't promise the next fic will be up soon due to my crazy college schedule but I'm always still looking for inspiration and ideas! As of now, I've got some future ideas for fics with Frank but if anyone else who reads this and would like to request, please feel free! Also, please feel free to like and/or comment, I'd love to hear what you like or don't like about this piece! Hope you enjoy! x
> 
>  *Note: "The Middle" was used solely as inspiration; no lyrics used within the fic*

Silence. I could almost feel it suffocating me as I sit on the stairs near the front door. The only noise heard was ticking the ticking of the second hand in the hall clock and the sound of the kitchen sink running, probably close to overflowing the sink with warm water and bubbles.

 

Dressed only in my oversized nightshirt, I have my hands in my hair and my head hanging over my knees, my eyes fixed on the floor. I wasn’t going to look at him. I wasn’t going to say anything until I regained my composure because if I spoke now, it would undoubtedly end in tears or more yelling.

 

I inhale slowly, releasing a shaky breath as I rub my hands over my face, my cheeks most likely red from the intensity of the moment. I didn’t have to get up to know he was leaning against the wall opposite to the stairwell, head leant back and eyes focused on the ceiling. Waiting for me to get up, make some sort of movement. He was probably mentally deciding whether to talk with me now and try to resolve the spontaneous argument that had begun or take a walk down the dark streets of Hell’s Kitchen to cool down.

 

I sigh, resume my upright posture and remove my hands from my short, tangled brunette locks. I maneuver myself off the stairs and into the kitchen as quietly as possible, my bare feet crossing the hardwood floor and hoping on the off chance he wouldn’t notice me. He did of course. I could hear him follow me into the kitchen, the sound of his black military boots disappears as he pauses by the doorway.

 

I press my lips together, carefully stepping around the growing puddle of water on the tile, turning off the kitchen sink. I glance over at the dinner plate I had dropped out of frustration, broken on the floor near the other side of the room. I know what you’re thinking, crazy girlfriend picked up a plate and threw it at her boyfriend in rage. Not really anywhere close to me when I’m angry. Physical violence was never something that occurred in our relationship and we rarely yelled at each other as it is. We always tried to talk things out and listen, my rule being no one went to bed angry at the other.

 

 _Say **something**_ ** _._ ** I say in my head, focusing my gaze on the sink full of water as I wait for him to speak.

 

_“Kate, you know I love you...”_

 

He finally speaks, the warm feeling I get when I hear his voice embraces my body, yet this time I attempt to push it away and shut my eyes in some lingering form of leftover frustration.

 

_“I know.”_

 

I reply, my back still facing him and my voice quiet. What started as a typical night had gone from what seemed like zero to a hundred in the span of half an hour.

  
Flashback

_“When was the last time we spent time together? Like really spent time together? You tell me. Because whenever we’re both home, it seems like I’m here and you’re not!”_

 

I raise my voice, folding my arms as turn to him. I lean my body against the counter next to the sink, my eyes looking towards him. He hesitates momentarily, the words sounding a little too familiar.

 

_“Jesus Kate, you act like it’s been forever. I’m here, I come home every night and we spend time together.”_

 

He counters as he tries to keep his voice level and I can tell he’s started to get frustrated as he quickly runs a hand over the buzzed hair at the back of his head and shakes his head.

 

_“You know what I mean, Frank. You’re here and I’m so glad we took the step to move in together, I really am, but mentally you’re not here.”_

 

I sigh, brushing a few strands of hair from my eyes as I turn on the sink, letting the warm water fill the sink as I add some dish soap.

 

_“I love you so much. And it means so much to me that you’ve opened up to me about what you’ve gone through with your family, with being deployed. And I always try my hardest to listen and understand and be as patient and supportive as I can because I want to. I want to be there for you.  But this is our relationship. It takes two parts.”_

 

I say, carefully watching his face as I speak. His eyes flicker between me and the floor, and just as I predicted, he knows as well as I do what’s been going on.

 

_“I know a lot’s happened recently with Rawlins and Billy and what happened to you and I know you have to be thinking about a lot. So talk to me. Let me understand.”_

 

I stare into his soft, brown eyes for a moment before starting to place some of the dishes in the soapy water.

 

_“So, what? Because I decide not to talk to you about something, you’re not happy?”_

 

I froze for a second, my body tensing at his words. His tone and volume had altered slightly and I knew where this conversation was heading.

 

_“You know that’s not what I meant at all..”_

 

I shake my head, turning back around to face the sink.

 

“ _You know I’ve told you that before, Kate. I’m not like all of the other guys out there. You know about me, you know what I deal with every day, every waking minute. Hell, I’m still a fucking mess.”_

 

I grip the plate I was about to place in the sink in my hand, turning around to face him with a brow raised.

 

_“ I love you because of who you are and because I don’t want other guys. I just want to know what’s going on so I can help.”_

 

I reply, the annoyance present in my voice as I hold the plate in both of my hands and watch him. He walks to the other corner of the kitchen, shaking his head with a scoff and a sarcastic smile. He knows that pisses me off; when he finds something so damn hilarious when we’re arguing.

 

_“Yeah, you’re happy with that are you?”_

 

_“Of course I’m happy with you, Frank!”_

 

_“Really? ‘Cause you just said you weren’t.”_

 

I pause momentarily, narrowing my eyes.

 

_“I said I wasn’t happy with how things have changed and are now because I feel like I don’t know what’s going on with you.”_

 

_“‘S the same thing, ain’t it? You’re not happy and I’m obviously not being the boyfriend you deserve to have-”_

 

_“I swear to god if you fucking tell me I deserve better one more time-”_

 

By this point, we’re both yelling.

 

“ _Well, it’s fucking true, isn’t it? You’re not happy with how things are now, I’m not what you need, maybe you should go find someone who is!”_

 

_“You know what, fuck you!!”_

 

I yell, cut off as I hear the breaking of glass as the plate I was once holding fell to the floor. I inhale shakily, feeling tears begin to form behind my eyes. I shut them tightly for a moment before stepping around the broken glass and past Frank towards the stairwell, leaving the running water to continue to fill the sink.

End Flashback

That wasn’t how this night was supposed to go and that whole argument wasn’t anything like us. I was tired and strung up from the chaos of work that I’d reacted and said things I didn’t mean and was hoping it was the same for Frank. Caught up in the moment; something that was usually what I loved in our relationship but was also sometimes the bad side.

 

_“I’m uh, gonna take a walk. Let things cool off, I’ll be back in a little while.”_

 

_“No. Just-”_

 

I don’t finish my sentence as I bite my lip, feeling a tear slide down my cheek as I turn to finally face him. His eyes soften and I can tell if it were up to him, he’d have me in his arms in an instant, whispering comforting words into my hair. But he was waiting, waiting so he didn’t escalate things further.

 

 _“_ _Just..come here.”_

 

He reaches me in about two strides, strong arms immediately encompassing my small frame and I burrow my face in his black zip-up hoodie, the only thing he was wearing to cover his bare chest.

 

_“I’m sorry... I’m just overtired and said some things I didn’t mean.”_

 

I mumble quietly after a few minutes of silence and being in his arms. I step back a little, looking up at him.

 

_“I know. I’m sorry too. We’re both tired and you’re right. I haven’t been here in a while and I’m going to work on that, with you. I’ll get there. Okay?”_

 

He says, his low voice soft as he kisses the top of my head and I manage a small smile and nod. He keeps his word, and if he doesn’t he knows I get on him about it. He smiles a little, bringing his hand up to gently brush the sides of my cheeks that were tear-stained, the rough skin of his hands a contrast to my smooth pale skin.

 

_“Don’t like it when you cry, baby..”_

 

I lean into his touch, tilting my head to kiss the palm of his hand.

 

_“Then stop being so stubborn.”_

 

I say with a small smile, my tone joking as I step away from him to grab a towel to clean up the floor. I manage to soak up all of the spilled water and as I’m about to gather the broken glass he gently places a hand on my shoulder.

 

_“I got it. Finish dishes and we’ll go lay down.”_

 

I nod, washing the small amount of dirty dishes I placed in the sink and lean my lower back against the counter as I watch him. He tosses the remainder of the glass he swept up in the trash bin and looks over at me as he leans the broom against the wall.

 

_“Somethin’ you wanna say?”_

 

He asks with a small smirk as he walks over to me, stopping right in front of me.

 

_“More like something I want you to do.”_

 

I say with a small grin, slowly unzipping the front of his hoodie and pulling him closer. I bite the corner of my lip with a small grin and stand up on my toes as he tilts his head down to allow me to press my lips to his. The kiss is sweet and I can feel the warmth behind it as he leans into me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he gently reaches for my thighs, carefully lifting and setting me on the edge of the counter so I’m almost level with him. I smile into the kiss, pulling back slowly as my eyes flicker up to his.

 

_“Anything you need?”_

 

He mumbles, pressing his forehead against mine as his eyes look into my green ones. I shake my head with a smile, pecking his lips before answering.

 

_“I’m happy just how things are.”_


End file.
